<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вы такие же, как мы by ni_a_pteros, WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938230">Вы такие же, как мы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros'>ni_a_pteros</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021'>WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Decembrists Revolt (1825) - Freeform, Drama, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Russian Empire, Unresolved Emotional Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная сцена последнего допроса; высокие отношения, которых не было.<br/>Примечание: написано по фильму, без учёта исторических реалий.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Сергей Муравьёв-Апостол/Николай I</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), Союз спасения 2021: внеконкурс</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вы такие же, как мы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Размещение:</b> запрещено без разрешения автора.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хуже всего допросы шли именно с Муравьёвым-Апостолом.</p><p>С бестолково горячащимся Рылеевым, с бледным Бестужевым, с вчистую замкнувшимся Каховским, даже с упорствующим, остроязыким Пестелем почему-то выходило проще.</p><p>С князем они почти беседовали.</p><p>Но не с Муравьёвым.</p><p>Иные дни Николай и сам не мог себе ответить, зачем это делает. Должен – всегда с неизбежной твёрдостью знал, если должен что-то сделать – но зачем? Кому?</p><p>Был Сперанский, был Следственный комитет созван; достало бы прочесть записки.</p><p>Понять всё равно не представлялось возможным.</p><p>Если за столько лет – с 1814-го, жизнь целую назад – ничего…</p><p>Он и Сашин мистицизм не понимал: вечное ожидание знака, вечное обещание завтра. Обещание, за которое ему, Николаю, пришлось вывести артиллерию на зимнюю Сенатскую площадь. Но Саша был государем, и Николай принимал его, как государя должно. Изъявителем воли Божьей на земле.</p><p>Теперь он сам был императором и самодержцем всероссийским. Божьим помазанником себя не чувствовал, скорее самозванцем. Мальчишкой, напялившим боевые награды старших.</p><p>Таким видел себя и в глазах восставших.</p><p>Записки читать было бы проще.</p><p>Николай зажмурился и прижал кончики пальцев к воспалённым векам. Можно, пока один. Мысли о записках, о том, чтобы положиться на им самим же созванный Следственный комитет, были того же свойства, что мечты, чтобы Саша прожил подольше, чтобы Константин приехал царствовать, чтобы доклад Дибича оказался сном или шуткой. Всерьёз их Николай не принимал.</p><p>В бестолковом ожидании он перебрал не раз начатые и ни разу не дочитанные бумаги, очинил заново перья. Пальцы покалывало, сколько не растирай. </p><p>Раздался стук, двери распахнулись – и Николай привычно стиснул зубы.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Их мимолётное, необязательное знакомство, которое и приятельством-то назвать было нельзя – не-беседы, не-шутки – делало их сейчас одному Богу ведомым образом более чужими друг другу, чем любых незнакомцев. Муравьёва узнать удавалось с трудом в равнодушном, усталом, неживом, как мишень, офицере. Осанка с каждым разом натягивалась всё прямее, злость в словах становилась всё суше и тоньше, словно у заводной игрушки слишком сильно закручивали винт. В глаза Муравьёв не смотрел, только поверх. Казалось, ему проще перенести было общество конвоя.</p><p>Николай же ощущал себя неловким, лишним в собственной коже, бестолково перескакивал с оскорбительного «ты» на формальное, привычное «вы» и обратно; одновременно недалёким и беспомощным, как бесталанный учитель, не могущий добиться ответа от упрямого ученика. Это должно было бы бесить, но вместо этого приносило лишь следующий слой свинцовой усталости, к тому, первому, оставшемуся с Сенатской. Николай отбывал эти – снова, но совсем по-иному – не-разговоры, как повинность, бессмысленную и бесполезную. Как наказание.</p><p>Может он и назначил это себе – наказанием? Кто имеет власть над государем, кроме самого государя? Бог?</p><p><em> Виктория теперь бог наш </em>, повторялось, множилось, искажённым, как в зеркалах, в допросных бумагах, в записках следствия. Взгляд цеплялся за это каждый раз. На бумаге в пересказах чужих жил тот человек – юнец-прапорщик с ящиком шампанского из 14-го года; молодой военный из 16-го, говорящий о свободе, как о возлюбленной; офицер, как все они, сыны Победы, так неуместно выделявшийся в Петербурге 20-х после Европы 10-х.</p><p>Человек, которого Николай не знал – не мог и не должен был знать – но помнил. Так неверным, плывущим ожогом помнят глаза солнечный блик, если смежить веки.</p><p>Так помнится собственная юность – тщетной надеждой отодвинуть беспросветное «сегодня».</p><p>Сегодня было отупляющей, монотонной борьбой, где каждый говорит бессмысленное, а второму положено это отрицать, не отдав ни пяди земли. Позиционная война.</p><p>Вы такие же, как мы.</p><p>Нет, не такие.</p><p>Скоро это закончится, думал Николай сквозь медленно проворачивающийся в виске винт головной боли – стягивающий его, как Муравьёва, в сужающуюся карусель механических слов и жестов – скоро это закончится. Последний раз.</p><p>Вы такие же, как мы.</p><p>Нет. Нет.</p><p>– Вам очень легко нас понять, – продолжил строевым, безличным голосом Муравьёв, глядя над плечом Николая. Глаза выглядели плоскими, нарисованными. – И у вас, и у нас цели правые, а методы – преступные.</p><p>Ложь. Николай споткнулся в вызубренной колее мыслей, и фраза дошла до него целиком. Винт перестал вращаться. Ложь, никогда ты цели наши правыми не считал. Подачка с барского плеча жалким, дутым победителям, и Николая впервые с Сашиной смерти вдруг омыло спасительной, обжигающей яростью. За всё – за этот нелепый заговор, за Сашино молчание, за кровь, кровь, кровь, которую не забыть, не перестать видеть, не перестать чувствовать. За эти месяцы – по дню, по часу, по минуте – оттягивания неизбежного.</p><p>Он втянул носом воздух, встал, отошёл к окну, уставился, не видя ничего перед собой. В голове всё было бело, как бывает, если оказаться слишком близко от вспышки стреляющих орудий. Сцепленные за спиной руки свело от усилия, и Николай услышал свой голос, как со стороны – низкий, между шёпотом и рыком:</p><p>– Это не преступные методы. Это преступная глупость.</p><p>И дальше, не имея сил остановиться, громче с каждым словом:</p><p>– На Сенатской ещё могли добиться… Но в Василькове… Вы, командир, армии подполковник, потащили их с собой на смерть! Безнадёжная, пустая авантюра! Для чего?! Ареста испугались? Гордыня затмила разум? Зная, что за вами пойдут! Себя, братьев своих, офицеров полка!..</p><p>Николай смолк, тяжело дыша, прижал пальцы к векам, не зная, как удержать рвущееся, ломающее все плотины: для чего? зачем? зачем всё это было?!</p><p>– Молчите?!</p><p>Довольно, стиснул зубы Николай, выдохнул нарочно медленнее. Не перед кем. Не было там того, к кому он обратился, забывшись.</p><p>Он настолько не ожидал рывка назад, что едва не упал – налетел на чужое тело. Не осознавая, ещё пытался в изумлении развернуться через сопротивление. Волосы смяло в железной хватке, в горло упёрлось острое, шею обожгло. Но остановили Николая не руки, не оружие – что это? откуда здесь? – а голос.</p><p>– Смирно, – говорил Муравьёв речитативом, – тише. Тише.</p><p>Слишком тихо для приказа, слишком твёрдо для просьбы. Так успокаивают испуганную лошадь, дрогнувшего на поле боя солдата.</p><p>Николай замер инстинктивно, и понимание пришло разом, полностью, как ушат студёной воды на плечи. Вот и разгадка безразличному смирению, а пуще – той упорной воле, раз за разом поворачивающей скрипящий винт игрушки всё туже. Атаковать, всегда атаковать, а не сдаться; перевернуть стол.</p><p>…Милостью божьей, хотя бы боковая комната сегодня пуста – не стал брать с собою сына.</p><p>Вид за окном расплывался бесформенными потёками, как намокший акварельный рисунок; Николай встретился глазами со своим отражением.</p><p>Сам виноват, всё сам. Постыдная беспечность предстала перед ним во всей красе: белый выскобленный, выпотрошенный по его воле кабинет, в котором ничего не напоминало о жизни – и Николай, сам, по капле приносящий туда бумаги, перья, чернила, то, зачем прятаться, то, во что уходить мыслями, чтобы только не быть здесь. Он бы тоже предпочёл общество конвоя.</p><p>Нож, стало быть, перочинный; подобранный, пока Николай горячиться изволил, удобно подставив спину.</p><p>Это было так нелепо, что даже смешно.</p><p>Вольно же тебе, императорское твоё величество, казниться о заговорщиках, спрашивать себя, что сделал бы Саша, приходить в лицо посмотреть – последний раз… Вольно в государя играть. Доигрался.</p><p>Хватка в волосах стала жёстче.</p><p>– Вывел, потому что в победу веровал.</p><p>
  <em> Виктория теперь бог наш. </em>
</p><p>– А вы? – также тихо, зло продолжил Муравьёв. – Когда залпы велели дать по своим солдатам – вы во что веровали?</p><p>Николай закрыл глаза. Пальцы закололо.</p><p>В Закон, ответь. Не по солдатам, а по преступникам, ответь. Не уступай ни пяди. Мы не такие, как вы.</p><p>– В Бога веровал, – сказал вместо этого Николай. – Если правда божия не со мной, одной пули бы достало.</p><p>Одной мне и одной Мише.</p><p>Муравьёв выдохнул слышно, как сквозь зубы, сдвинулся, замер снова. Шея затекала. Страха всё не было.</p><p>– И как, чувствуете теперь, что правда божия с вами? – в негромком голосе Муравьёва вибрировало что-то жуткое, как смех на похоронах.</p><p>Затылок ломило пудовой, металлической массой, казалось, дай телу волю, и Николая опрокинет назад, даже Муравьёв не удержит.</p><p>Но воли себе Николай никогда не давал, и не теперь начинать.</p><p>– А вы? – спросил вместо ответа.</p><p>Стало совсем тихо, будто Муравьёв и не дышал.</p><p>Потом вдруг что-то тяжёлое уткнулось сзади между плечом и шеей – это что он? лбом? – и чужой злой смех посыпался, как камешки за шиворот.</p><p>– А говорите, нет между нами ничего общего.</p><p>Гнев поднялся вверх по позвоночнику, высек острой болью поверх привычной, стягивающей виски, растаял. А потом Муравьёв проговорил почти на ухо, чётко выделяя каждое слово:</p><p>– Тянет каяться? Или вы себя убийцей не числите?</p><p>Холод пронял руки от пальцев до локтей, разом; это единственное телесное ощущение перебило собой все остальные – не осталось ни ножа у горла, ни заломленной шеи, ни сдавливающей виски боли, только это. Словно ледяные руки и удерживали всего Николая, ставшего невесомым.</p><p>Звук разносился широко и издали, с эхом, как в церквах. Как в то морозное утро на площади. Шорох ткани, скрип сапог, быстрое дыхание у затылка – не ближе звона колокольного. И в чём, в самом деле, между нами главная разница? Отчего и не быть ему моим палачом? </p><p>Муравьёв сделал вдох, будто собираясь что-то сказать ещё, но не сказал. Выдохнул длинно, с шипением, как сквозь зубы, выругался отчаянно. Давление исчезло. Дважды глухо звякнул об пол металл; нож, верно, с запозданием решил Николай. Падать воли он себе не давал, поэтому просто опустил холодные, неверные руки на подоконник перед собой, упёрся ладонями.</p><p>Каяться. Сколько надобно вынести, всё вынесу. Каждый залп. Каждый приговор. И перед Богом представ, не милости попрошу, а суда.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Постепенно прояснилось, контуры предметов стали чёткими.</p><p>Николай распрямился, повернулся медленно. Нож мерцал на полу ровно между ними. Муравьёв следил тёмными, тревожными глазами, потом поднял подбородок, лицо снова утратило выражение. </p><p>– У вас, – начал Муравьёв, сделав неоконченный жест, и тут же оборвал себя, опустил руку, сжав в кулак.</p><p>Николай уже забыл про царапину. Коснулся шеи, на пальцы смотреть не стал, просто постарался оправить, выше поднять платок и жёсткий воротник мундира.</p><p>Муравьёв проводил его движение взглядом.</p><p>– Зовите людей, государь.</p><p>Вид у него был погасший, решившийся, и на Николая накатило.</p><p>– Чего ещё изволите? Подите вы к чёрту с вашими советами, Муравьёв!</p><p>Ухватился за спинку стула, будто и впрямь волной проняло, выдохнул. </p><p>Муравьёв хлопнул ресницами, сглотнул  – и вдруг изменился разом. Десять лет сошло, словно заклятие сняли. У глаз пролегли лукавые складки.</p><p>Спросил доверительно, как подначивал, как тогда, в прошлой жизни – снова одним ходом переводя игру:</p><p>– Может, тогда выпить найдётся?</p><p>Вот за это. Вот за это и шли за ним, солдаты, офицеры, хоть бы и на смерть. За сумасшедшую эту дерзость. Виктория теперь бог наш.</p><p>Чего теперь-то жалеть, подумал Николай.</p><p>– Семён, – сказал громко дверям, дождался, пока приоткрылись, – подай шампанского.</p><p>Муравьёв вздрогнул, выпрямился струной, но Николай только покачал головой, отметая обвинения в издёвке. Хотели шампанского с государем, подполковник, значит, будет вам. Государь не тот, и не Париж, и не победа, да уж что есть.</p><p>Муравьёв посмотрел на него сквозь военный прищур, как на неразгаданный ещё манёвр врага, и прямо на глазах уходила складка меж строгих бровей, таяло напряжение в линии рта, вспыхивали искры под ресницами. Должно быть, разгадал.</p><p>Николай убрал руки за спину, выпрямился, перевёл взгляд за чужое плечо, на двери.</p><p>Наконец, Семён внёс поднос с бокалами, шампанское во льду – над горлышком вился ещё голубой дымок-выдох – поставил на стол меж ними и посмотрел на Николая испуганно, почти просительно, будто силился взглядом что-то передать. Николай поблагодарил кивком, указал глазами на дверь. Дождался, пока Семён, оглянувшись дважды, выйдет, и только потом кивнул – рукам муравьёвским, не Муравьёву:</p><p>– Разливайте.</p><p>– Не императорское это дело?</p><p>Николай вскинул взгляд – Муравьёв шутил.</p><p>– Руки дрожат, – помолчав, коротко ответил Николай. – Доверяю вам спасти честь государеву, подполковник.</p><p>– Есть спасать честь, ваше величество! – звонко, как на плацу, гаркнул Муравьёв, щёлкнул каблуками; глаза его смеялись. И его – вот такого – на виселицу, Господи. Всех их.</p><p>Муравьёв вытянул бутыль изо льда, кинул вдруг взгляд из-под ресниц:</p><p>– Спасаю ценой собственной.</p><p>Его руки дрожали тоже.</p><p>Николай почувствовал, что, кажется, улыбается.</p><p>Пена со сладким шипением поднялась шапкой, закачалась над самой кромкой бокала, обещая и не спеша пролиться. Непрочное, купленное мгновение, вырезанное ножом для очинки перьев. Стоит раздаться стуку в дверь – и кончится.</p><p>Муравьёв подал второй бокал, Николай принял.</p><p>Вместе пить они могли только за одно.</p><p>– И за что же? – спросил Муравьёв, и Николай понял, что думал вслух.</p><p>– За Россию, – ответил он.</p><p>Взгляд Муравьёва стал темнее, твёрже, он поднял выше подбородок.</p><p>– За Россию.</p><p>Стих звон, с которым они соединили бокалы, а стекло всё касалось стекла, и ни один из них не сделал попытки отвести руку.</p><p>– Ещё одно знаю, – сказал Муравьёв тихо, и Николай понял, что и стук в двери не нужен: купленное время уже истекло. – За павших.</p><p>Николай выдержал его взгляд, как должен был; стисни зубы и держи, держи – залпы артиллерии по своим же гарнизонам, следствие, казнь, каждый следующий день.</p><p>На мгновение на чужих скулах вспухли желваки. Потом Муравьёв улыбнулся с весёлой, ломанной ненавистью, залпом опрокинул в себя шампанское и щёгольским жестом швырнул бокал об пол. Осколки брызнули фейерверком.</p><p>Муравьёв опустил глаза. Десять сброшенных лет вернулись.</p><p>…Как долго я буду помнить твоё лицо? подумал Николай. И каким?</p><p>На звон битого стекла уже спешно распахивали двери.</p><p>– За павших, – твёрдо сказал Николай, над топотом армейских сапог. Поймал, удержал чужой взгляд.</p><p><em> Не судите, да не судимы будете </em> , вспомнилось, <em> ибо каким судом судите, таким будете судимы </em>.</p><p>Поздно спохватываться.</p><p>Вкуса Николай не почувствовал. Отставил чугунный, оттягивающий руку бокал.</p><p>Несколько выражений, как волны, сменили друг друга на лице Муравьёва – слишком быстро, чтобы Николай успел понять их значение.</p><p>Счёт пошёл на секунды.</p><p>Муравьёва хватали за рукава. Николаю задавали какие-то вопросы. Хрустело стекло.</p><p>
  <em> И какою мерою мерите, такою и вам будут мерить. </em>
</p><p>Муравьёв прошёл несколько шагов спиной, всё ещё безотрывно глядя на Николая. Потом щёлкнул каблуками, отсалютовал. Николай также заученно склонил голову в ответ. Муравьёв мгновение ещё смотрел; потом развернулся слитным движением, как на плацу, и, окружённый конвоем, вышел.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>